Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy
The events of Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy take place 300 years before those of Jak II (though it has only been two years in Jak's life). It is the first game in the Jak and Daxter series. Plot The story begins with Samos the Sage, the master of Green eco, speaking cryptically of the Precursors, the masters of the universe and creators of all life on the planet. As he still has questions of their existence, Samos is searching for answers. He elaborates on two young boys, the fifteen-year-old Jak, and his best friend Daxter. The two are making their way to Misty Island, the one place Samos told them not to go. They arrive on the island just in time to witness a large gathering of Lurkers before two twisted figures. Jak and Daxter, worried by what they are seeing, are on their way off of the island when they are confronted by a pool of Dark Eco. While approaching the pool, Daxter discovers a small Eco barrel after tripping on it. Daxter tosses it to Jak, and it lights up. A Lurker commander suddenly shows up, and attacks them. Jak throws the lit up Eco barrel at the Lurker, which stops him, but the explosion throws Jak backwards into Daxter. Jak's momentum stops, but due to the collison, Daxter flies into the Dark Eco pit. Daxter flies back out of the pit, unharmed, but changed from his previous form; he had been transformed into an Ottsel. They return to Sandover Village and seek help from Samos, but he proclaims that he couldn't help Daxter, even if he wanted to. He adds that only Gol Acheron, Sage of Dark Eco can help change Daxter back, and he lives far to the north. The route north is blocked by Fire Canyon, and to traverse it Jak and Daxter need a Zoomer vehicle powered by a heat shield. Keira, Samos' daughter, happened to have made one. They begin their adventure into the dangerous parts of their strange land in search of Power Cells. They soon recover enough power cells to power the heat shield and journey through Fire Canyon aboard their Zoomer. At the end of the canyon is Rock Village, which is being destroyed by a giant Lurker named Klaww. In addition to this, the Blue Sage who watches over the village has mysteriously vanished. Jak and Daxter find themselves in search of more power cells to power an anti-gravity device that will unblock the way to Klaww's lair at the peak. After opening a path up the mountain, they defeat Klaww and ride their Zoomer down the mountain to the Volcanic Crater. Jak then makes his way to the Red Sage's laboratory, where he learns that all of the sages (excluding Samos) have been kidnapped by the same figures who command the Lurkers. The two turn out to be Gol and Maia (Gol's sister), Gol being the one who was said to be able to change Daxter back into his normal form. Jak must once again recover Power Cells to fuel an upgraded form of Keira's heat shield. Their task complete, Jak and Daxter use the Zoomer to navigate the Lava Tube to the Yellow Sage's laboratory, where they activate the warp ring so that Keira can come through. Once she arrives, she tearfully relates that Samos has been captured as well. Journeying through Gol and Maia's citadel, Jak and Daxter succeed in freeing the Blue, Red, Yellow, and Green Sages, and then travel up an elevator to the top of the Dark Eco Silo. There they confront Gol and Maia who have pieced together the ruins of a Precursor Robot in order to open the silos and release the Dark Eco inside. Jak battles the pair, but only defeats them with the help of the four Sages who uses their powers to form a source of Light Eco. Daxter realizes that the Light Eco would change him back to normal, but instead decides to allow Jak to save the world. Jak channels the Light Eco through his body, and beams the energy towards the robot, disabling it and ruining Gol's and Maia's plans. The two are then locked into the silos and said to be destroyed by the Dark Eco's power and die, but Samos has his doubts about the two being completely destroyed and dead, hinting that they might return, but Daxter says to forget about them and won't return forever. After the adventure has ended, our heroes find an ancient Precursor Ring near to the silo where Gol and Maia were imprisoned that is explained more in the sequel, Jak II. Gameplay Gameplay of this game is platform-based, with mini games and transport driving. Jak's moves *Jump - X. *Double jump - X + X. *Punch - square. *Spin kick - O. *Crouch - R1 or L1. *Roll - R1 or L1 while running. *High jump - crouch + X. *Long jump - roll + X. *Uppercut - crouch + square or square + X. *Shoot fireballs - square (while Jak is charged by Yellow Eco). Note: long jump can be used as an attack. Also after Jak reaches the ground after the long jump, he can perform a higher jump by pressing X. Jak can spin in the air. It can be used to create a little longer jump and prevent loosing green Eco by falling. All this moves were used in future games, but with some changes. Items Being a platformer, Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy offers many collectibles for the player to find throughout the game, including: * Power Cells - The main source of power allowing the player to advance to the next area in the game. They are small and circular, orbited by four outer spheres and a fifth smaller one, making them look something like an enlarged atom. Power cells are obtained by performing various tasks throughout the game. * Precursor Orbs - Egg-like objects that are found floating slightly above the ground in unexplored areas. These are used as the currency throughout the world, allowing the player to purchase power cells during the course of the game. * Scout Flies - Small fly-like creatures trapped in red and silver boxes which are found in each area. Collecting all seven scout flies in each area yields a power cell. * Eco - May show up in vents or as floating spheres. Different types of Eco enable Jak to perform different feats. Green Eco, Blue Eco, Yellow Eco, and Red Eco. Locations In this game there are various locations to visit. All this posses it's own enemies, traps and missions. *Geyser Rock - a place where the game begins. It's an island not far from Sandover village and used by Samos as a training ground. No enemies are here. *Sandover Village - a village where live different characters, including Jak, Daxter, Samos and Keira. Here Jak and Daxter find many people, who want them to do something for a Power Cell. *Sentinel Beach - a place lying on the west from Sandover village. It's full of Lurkers and as far full of Precursor orbs and Power cells. *Forbidden Jungle - a jungle placed on the west from Sandover village. A big Precursor building known as the forbidden temple are standing on the center of it. *Misty Island - an island, situated on the east from Geyser Rock. Daxter had turned into an ottsel here. This is dark and scary place, with a lot of bones of some big animals. There are lots of lurkers here. A big arena, made of precursor metal, can be found here. *Fire Canyon - a canyon full of lava, which can be crossed only by A-grav zoomer. Keira put some balloons with cold air here, which can be collected to cool up the zoomer. Some lurkers on the not so hot grounds can be found here. *Rock Village - a place, where the Blue sage's hut is situated. It was attacked by Klaww. *Precursor Basin - a place, where you can find a lot of things made of precursor metal. This place can be travelled only using A-grav Zoomer. *Lost Precursor City - A city, made by precursors long ago. It is situated underwater. It hides a lot of mysteries and traps. You can find lurkers here too. *Boggy Swamp - a swamp, situated north to Rock Village. There are big Zappelin floating above it. *Mountain Pass - a pass in mountains to the Volcanic Crater. To get here you have to power up the blue sage's machine with power cells and defeat Klaww. It can be travelled afoot, but cannot be crossed in such a way. *Volcanic Crater - a place where Red sage's hut is situated. It's rather empty and you can meet only miners and Oracle here. *Spider Cave - a scary cave full of lurker-spiders and dark eco. Gol and Maya are trying to take a Precursor Robot from the rock here. *Snowy Mountain - a mountain, where the lurker's fort is situated. To get here you have to collect some power cells. *Lava Tube - a big tube full of lava and the way to the Gol and Maya's Citadel. It can be travelled only on A-Grav Zoomer. Again, there are balloons with cold air. While crossing you can see dark eco crates being transported. *Gol and Maia's Citadel - a place where you find the conclution of the game. Jak have to rescue all the sages here and defeat Gol and Maya's precursor robot to finish the game. There are also big precursor door up at the citadel, and to open it you have to collect 100 power cell's. As it's done, you will see a secret ending. Travelling There are several ways to travel between locations in this game: *Afoot - the common type of travelling. Most of locations in this game can be travelled only in such a way. *By Teleport gate - this gates can be found only on the Geyser rock (and the only way to travel here is this), sage's huts and near the entrance to the Gol and Maya's citadel, and you can easily use it. However, to travel to each Teleport Gate you will have to turn it on. *By transport - there are several locations which can be travelled using A-grav Zoomer (such as precursor basin). There are several places in some locations where you can use A-grav Zoomer or Flut-Flut (such as Misty island). Also there are Olie's boat, which is the only way to get to the Misty island. Transport There are 4 types of transport in this game: *A-Grav Zoomer - A zoomer invented by Keira. It's flown by a propeller and cannot withstand a lot of heat. It can be driven in the Misty island, Fire Canyon, Precursor Basin, Mountain Pass and Lava Tube. *Flut-Flut - A large predatory bird, which is used as transport. It's little wings do not allow it to fly, but it can glide a little with them. It can be ridden in Boggy Swamp or Snowy mountain. *Ollie's boat - A boat which is unlocked as you complete Olie's fishing minigame. It's the only way to get to Misty Island. Mini games There are three challenges which can be actually called the mini games, however, all the game is built on such a things: *Fishing - while first talking to the Olie in the forbidden jungle, he will ask you to catch 200 pounds of good fish and catch none of poisonous. There are two types of good fish - 1 pound and 5 pound. *Rat shooting - this can be played in Boggy swamp by talking to the Boggy Billy. In this you should shoot the swamp rats, looking through your gogles, before they get to the mushrooms. You can move the aim only horizontaly. *''Note: both this mini games can be played only once'' *Zoomer race - this is located in the precursor basin. Here you have to get to the finish as fast as you can. Boxes Like the previous ND game franchise, Crash Bandicoot, and unlike the next Jak games this game have different types of boxes: *Normal chest - This can be broken using any attack and have different eco inside. *Strong chests - This can be destroyed only when charged with red eco, shooting a fireball or from cannon or on the zoomer. They have precursor orbs or even power cells inside. *Red boxes - These can be opened with the dive attack and have scout flys inside. *Dark eco boxes - Boxes, containing deadly dark eco. If you touch them, you lose health. There are even large dark eco boxes, transported in the Lava Tube. Enemies All the enemies are Lurkers, beside the two bosses. There's a wide variety of them. Gol and Maia are using them to take over the world. Bosses *''Dark Eco Plant Found in Forbidden Jungle *''Klaww Found in Mountain Pass'' *''Gol & Maia's Precursor Robot Found in Dark Eco Silo'' Soundtrack Main article: Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy official soundtrack The music for this game was produced by the Mutato Muzika studio. Thats why it sounds like the Crash Bandicoot music. Videos thumb| thumb|left thumb|left thumb|left Category:Games